Amelia
by IdeasRunWild
Summary: Edward and Alice find a girl that has no other choice but to be bitten. This new girl, Amelia, causes Edward's past to reveal itself and problems to arise. My first FanFiction. Rated T just in case. Reviews appreciated.
1. Found

**This is my first FanFiction. Please if you think it's suckish please tell me how to make it better.**

**Prologue**

**Amelia POV**

I never knew that a simple camping trip could be so…life-changing. It was horrifying beyond repair and uplifting to infinity. It was only one of the trips that happen every month. In a town like Forks there really wasn't all that much to do except be outdoors. My parents had always said that I had a knack for everything. So did my brother, Nick, though he only said it only a couple of times before he died because of a car crash with a drunk driver. It was then I discovered my weakness. I could kill myself with depression when I lost someone. Anyone. I had just recently gotten over my phase of sitting in my room, starving, and listening to shrieking noises. This was supposed to be a happy turning point. Instead it was a dark turning point. But I'm getting a wee bit ahead of myself. Let's back up…

**Chapter 1**

**Amelia POV**

I woke to the smell of nature around me. I sighed deeply. The aroma filled my nostrils and I just had to have more. My parents were still sleeping in the tent and I had no need to wake them. I decided to circle around camp and just enjoy the outdoors. I tied up my boots and zipped up my jacket. It was pretty chilly so I took my mom's scarf too. I inhaled the smell of the scarf. It smelled like my mom. Warm, loving, and cinnamon-y. I treaded through the trees to get a little farther out. I walked for a long time. I'm not sure how long exactly though. My watch battery had died yesterday. I would guess about two hours. I stopped at a tree to rest for a bit. The green was overwhelming. And I liked it. I started to climb the tree I was leaning on to gaze at the sky-when I heard a shriek. I fell on my butt. It was coming towards my camp. I got panicky. I started sprinting and kept tripping. It was like the trees were reaching out on purpose. I closed in on our spot and could spot out the red of the tent. However, the tent was collapsed. I ran in. There standing before me was bear. A big bear. He was splattered with red. I felt sick. Not a good time to puke. But I did anyway. I screamed.

**Edward POV**

Alice's eyes glazed over as we were about to head out and meet Bella. I waited, not wishing to interfere. She snapped out of it a full minute after. She looked worried. "What's wrong? What did you see? Is Bella in trouble?" I swear if I had blood it would have drained from my face.

"No, it's not Bella," I sighed loudly, "But there's a girl out there she's almost-" But then I head it. It was a scream louder than any scream I had heard before. Alice glanced at each other and started running towards the noise. Trees and greenery whizzed past me. I got there first. There was a 10 foot tall bear standing before me. Alice came behind me and tackled the bear. The bear was immobilized. I held my breath because there was red everywhere. There were three people there lying, still. I checked them all. Two were dead. However there was a girl, about 15, who had a pulse however small. Then I gasped when I looked at her face. Her golden hair and small lips. She looked like… "Hey, Edward. Hurry up. Is anyone okay?" I scooped the girl up and ran back to Carlisle. I had to do something. I couldn't lose her. I stared at her face and it triggered more of my past in my head. Then I heard Alice. _Edward, is she the only one? _

"YES!!" I hollered facing behind me. By then I had reached the house I took her in. "Jasper, please get out!!" I laid her on the sofa. "CARLISLE! Please hurry!" I was much too desperate for my own good. Carlisle came rushing in.

"What's wrong, Edward?" He looked worriedly at the girl.

"She was attacked by a bear and has no family. Can you save her?" I said this fast and was on the verge of tears. He checked her pulse and her wounds.

"It doesn't seem so," He looked at me. I hadn't been so worried about saving someone before. Not enough to say what I was going to say next.

"What if I bite her?" Carlisle looked startled. He recovered quickly and thought. _That would be the only way, I suppose. If you were willing._ That's all I needed to hear. I bit her shoulder. She laid still for a moment not moving and barely breathing. She started twitching. It happened more frantically. Then, she screamed. A blood curling scream. Louder than before.

**I know it's a bit short. The next one will be longer.**


	2. Identities

**Well, I haven't gotten any reviews so…I'm writing for my own pleasure now. I guess.**

**Most of what happened in Found will be explained.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Bella POV**_

When Edward finally came to take me to do whatever it was that came up, he was flustered. "Edward, what happened? I can tell something is wrong," Edward had always so easily covered his emotions. What was so horribly wrong that he couldn't hide them? He sped up. He was going much faster than his usual crazy speed. "EDWARD! I demand you to tell me what has happened!"

He hesitated then words poured out slowly, "Alice and I found a girl at a campsite that had been attacked by a bear, her parents weren't alive when we got there, and she was minutes away from dying. Carlisle couldn't help her. So…" He hesitated again. He turned around and stared at my horrified face. "So, I bit her," He looked at me again.

"Huh? So you'll bite a stranger, but not me. Hmmmm… This better have a good explanation," I hated to admit it but I was a little jealous. If he thought that biting someone was a damning to hell, then why do it? He looked at me sheepishly. Even now he was gorgeous. Get used to it, Bella.

"Yes, yes there is…" Edward was hesitating an awful lot, "She, she looked exactly like my sister. From when I first met Carlisle-"

"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister!" I was still a teensy bit jealous, but I understood more now. Saving family was something anyone would do any day.

"Neither did I, but when I saw her I saw an entire part of my life that I had forgotten. And Bella…"

"Yes?"

"Would you please step out of the car so we can go in?" I looked outside my window. I hadn't noticed we had stopped.

"Is this girl inside?" I questioned maybe too suspiciously.

"Yes she is, you can see her now," he said leaping out of the car and opening my door, "If you want," he added. I nodded and followed him in. I wanted to see the girl who looked like Edward's sister. We entered his house and Alice jumped out to greet me.

"Hey Bella! Don't use her as a way to get Ed to bite you. It won't happen," That had crossed my mind…

"Alice, where did she go? I doubt she got up and walked away." Edward looked at the empty couch.

"Oh, we moved her upstairs." She was already halfway up the stairs as she said that. It was uncanny… Then again it wasn't human. Edward took my hand into his and squeezed it.

"Don't get too jealous, after this we are going to a movie," he whispered into my ear.

"I thought I was a closed book!" I said barely under my normal volume.

"I can read your cover," he smiled that amazingly beautiful crooked smile that I love.

"Why a movie?" I turned the conversation away from me being a book. I was also very inquisitive. I thought there were plenty of other things to be done than to watch a movie.

"It's dark in a movie theater is it not?" he laid a little slyly. We walked into his room to see the girl. There she was lying on a bed that Edward had no use for. She did have a bit of a resemblance to Edward. She had golden hair that was lighter, but in the same family of, Edward's stunning hair. She looked so fragile. Paler than Edward even. (If that was possible)

"Shouldn't she be screaming or something?" I asked because I was curious. I looked at her again, I thought again about this state and if I really wanted to go though it but, I would trade a couple of days like this for an eternity with Edward, so this thought passed quickly.

"That's what I thought before, too, but it seems that we don't scream for the whole 3 days. Only the first day." He was looking at her sadly.

"Tell me about your sister," I didn't like seeing him so sad. But, my curiosity got the best of me and the question popped out.

"Her name was Addison. She was fourteen when she died. I believe that she died not of Influenza, but of a broken heart. She saw when my birth parents died. She was going nuts and died two days later," He was even sadder then before and I regretted asking that question. "Well, don't let me get you all gloomy. What movie would you like to see?"

_**Amelia (From now to be referred to as Mia) POV**_

I first only heard people talking in my surroundings. I recognized none of them. I tried and tried again to open my eyes but they were too heavy. I couldn't quite move my body either. I resorted to stop trying and listen.

"It's the fifth day. Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"No clue whatsoever. Maybe something has gone wrong."

"I think that because she lost so much blood that it took a while for the venom to spread." Hold it!! Venom? It was then I recall the sharp pains burning through my body spreading from my shoulder. What were these people?! Then it was as if the weights on my eyes had lifted. I flickered my eyelids until they finally opened. I looked around at the people talking between the door way. I was on a bed in some stranger's room. Had I been kidnapped? One of the people was a small, girl with short messy black hair that stuck out in all directions. But she was strangely beautiful. Another was wearing a white coat and was incredibly handsome. A doctor, perhaps? The last one was a boy with bronze hair and was just gorgeous. They were all pale. Extremely pale. The boy with the bronze hair looked at me. I gasped. The other two swerved around quickly to see me also. "Nick? Is that you? Am I dead?" I was so shocked he looked exactly like Nick. Then the boy who looked like Nick spoke to me.

"No, I'm Edward. And you're not dead exactly," he seemed so friendly and looked at me like I was family. That was probably how I looked at him also. "What's your name? Can you remember?"

"Uhhh… my name?" He nodded, "It's, uh, Mia."


	3. Mia's Gift

**Yet another chapter of Amelia's story. If you think I can make it better please tell me!!**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Mia POV**_

God, he looked like Nick. A little paler and a teensy bit more beautiful. "Wait, not exactly dead? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" This thought occurred to me as I thought about Nick. Did they mean I was in like a coma?

"We can explain that later, right now I want to know who Nick is," There was no way I could refuse replying.

"He was my brother. He, uh, died 4 months ago," I tried to deny it but a tear was rolling down my cheek and all other thoughts ceased to exist. I sat up and wiped at my eyes. He hugged me. Edward hugged me. When our skin touched I had vision of some sort. Of him and a girl hugging like we were now. He loved her. I snapped out of it as he released me. "What in the world was that?!" I was freaked out. This dilemma was getting more unusual by the second.

"What was what?" Edward seemed so cool and reasonable. Was he really not Nick?

"You love her," It popped out but I knew it was true, "When we touched I saw you hugging a girl and you love her," he looked at me in awe. "Am I abnormal?" He chuckled.

"You could say that," Then I heard the door slam and something so delicious smelling was suffocating me. Edward's face dropped to anger. "Oh no, it's Bella! Get her out of the house, Alice!" He said so quickly and in such a low tone to the tiny girl. Before I knew it I was at the bottom of the stairs staring at the girl from which the aroma came from. She was the girl from when I hugged Edward. The one he loved. I wanted to attack her, but held back. I wouldn't dare do what I wanted to do to that girl. It would crush me and Edward. I didn't breathe and found I had no trouble with it. She flinched and I felt willpower fading rapidly. Edward was with me now, too. He turned to the pixie girl (Who's name was Alice I had found) and asked, "How is she doing that?" He was once again in awe. I found a little bit of pride in that, but the pain of not attacking her was so draining, I barely thought of it. Alice shrugged, also in awe. I wanted to bite the new girl and drink her blood. I don't know where those thoughts were coming from but I was so weak I collapsed into Edward's ready arms. "Well, she can't possibly go much longer. Alice please take her hunting," Hunting?! What the hell was I? The little girl scooped me up like a doll. I figured she was stronger than she looked. I wiggled free and tried to limp and follow her. Being carried just didn't feel dignified. But after three steps, I blacked out.

Well, I couldn't remember getting in a car or driving into the woods but when I woke up there I was. Alice was sitting beside me and there were three dead deer in front of me. I devoured them. It boosted my energy and I felt much better than I had, resisting the urge to kill…what was her name? Belle? After doing so and realizing what I had done, I sat next to Alice and asked her, "What am I a vampire or something?" I knew there was heavy sarcasm and a hint of hysteria in my voice, but she just turned to me sternly and replied calmly, coolly.

"Yes you are, Edward is and so am I. I shall explain more back at the house," I was taken back by her reply that she had so nonchalantly delivered. Then when I looked around I noticed there were no terms of transportation at all. "Try and keep up!" Alice yelled behind her as she went running off into the woods. We hiked here?! And she was carrying me the whole way?! I started chasing after her (She was faster than a car!) and I actually caught up with her. In fact I sped ahead of her. I didn't know what in this freaky world had happened but I loved the whoosh of the trees beside me and the wind in my face. It was amazing. I don't know how exactly I navigated but I found myself at a house smack in the middle of the forest. Then, as I thought more and more about it I realized it had been smell. Smell guided me through the trees. Alice had reached the house now and beamed at me. "You might be faster than Edward!" She high-fived me and again I had a weird derailing sensation and I was now, instead of high-fiving Alice, high-fiving a boy. And by the looks of it another one of Edward and Alice's species. And mine, too, I guess. Accomplishment. Complete and total accomplishment was felt pulsing through me. "Your eyes… never mind," I hear Alice's high voice and crack back in the real world.

_**Bella POV**_

What happened between that girl (Mia, Edward says) and me freaked me out. The only thing I noticed was her pain and her eyes. Instead of the gold, black, and red that I had seen, hers were purple. And how she held back from me was amazing. I'm told that is almost impossible for a newborn to do. When Edward, Alice, and Carlisle explained to her what she was and how they lived, she understood everything and believed everything. I looked at her eyes again now they were stormy blue with golden specks that I could see from a good yard away. It was beautiful. _She _was beautiful and I _was _jealous. She met Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet and each time she touched them her eyes looked like Alice's when she has a vision. Something's going on and I knew it before she touched me. She stroked my hand, afraid to do any more, and screamed when she came out of her gaze. She claimed of burning and when I looked at my hand I noticed it was the hand James had bitten. She was experiencing what I had experienced. She touched her hair and leg numerous times. My leg had been broken…she was different. I knew it.


	4. Surprise Visit

**Thanks to the review contributors! I want to say that I too thought that Edward was OOC in some places. But, I was too excited to start the story. Sorry it took a while to get this chapter. Writer's block. This is probably one of my worst chapters. :-( Here goes…**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Edward POV_**

Mia leaped right into Forks High. It was her choice and she decided that she could handle being around so many humans. Alice and I seconded that. She held back almost effortlessly now, and she could keep the physical contact issues under control. She rarely glazed over when she touched somebody. However, she knew all about the deal with James, Laurent, and Victoria. She was awfully informed and I never told her.

**_Mia POV_**

It had been pretty rough to transition in the blink of an eye. My life had taken a sharp turn for the weirdest. I was depressed for about a week about everything that I had lost. My family, my friends, my...life. But somehow I was lifted out of the pit of darkness and was happy for a day. (That could have been because of Jasper but it helped.) That was when I discovered that not all was lost. I had gained a new family and friends. Sure, my life was different, but not necessarily for the horrible. I stayed out of that hole and started as a sophomore at Forks High School. Bella, Edward, and Alice were juniors and I was the rare new kid Bella had once been. By the end of my first day, Edward was sick of seeing my face. I guess a was on a lot of minds. It was amusing for me to see how people stared at me like I was some rare painting. Though no one approached me, I wasn't sad. I knew that they should be intimidated by me. I never felt the need to really look at myself before until I saw how everyone in the Cullen family's eyes changed color, from black to gold, depending upon how thirsty they were. Except me. My eyes were only one of the differences between me and them. My eyes before I had been...changed had been a stormy blue. I still maintained that color except with specks of gold here and there. That wasn't normal. And when I was thirsty they became purple. It was all very confusing to me. And to everyone else for that matter.

I jumped out of the Volvo as we arrived at school. School was the only thing that kept me from going nuts over boredom. And I hadn't even liked school to begin with. But when you have eight extra hours when you should be sleeping on your hands, Life can be pretty repetitive. Though I was clueless as I set foot in the parking lot of school that day, that repetitive cycle was to be broken soon.

**_Bella POV_**

This was crazy. After a normal boring day, (Though for me no day was boring with Edward) I was invited to come home with Edward because Alice knew that Charlie's cruiser would break down. It was pretty hysterical because Emmet, Jasper, and Mia (sigh) had a quarrel over gender and Jasper made Emmet cry, Jasper crushed a table when Mia pushed him, and soon everyone was quarreling. I was really just debating because Edward forbid anyone to do anything to me. This was one of those times when I REALLY wanted to be changed. Suddenly, just as I was about to point out that girl are just as capable (if not better) than boys at anything, the door was knocked politely on then smacked down. I recognized that face that walked over the door. It was Jane. That was disturbing to me. With my luck, I didn't know why I didn't see trouble coming. Edward rushed to my side and Jasper and Alice stood in front of Mia. "We heard you had a newborn," Jane said so smoothly and it sounded just curious but was that even possible? Obviously, she still smelled me and her face was puzzled. "But, it seems it's not who we thought it was," she stared me down and I could tell she was testing the resistance I had had in our last encounter to her "power." She gave up, eventually. "I should like to see who it is, however," I saw Mia freeze stiff in the corner of my eye. She knew who Jane was. I didn't know how, but I guess it didn't matter. Jane inflicted pain upon Jasper and ALice was by his side leaving Mia wide open. Jane stared intently and Mia crouched down and let out stifled cries and screams. Jane stared harder. Mia screamed. It hurt me to see Jane doing that. I lunged for Mia, but Edward pushed me back. Jane finally looked away from her. I sighed in relief, quietly. "You do know you are not supposed to have newborns," Mia looked up as Jane spoke. Jane looked back in pity then froze. She noticed the eyes. Mia was blazing purple, slowly lightening by the second. "Dammit," she whispered. I had no clue what had triggered in her head but she smiled, eerily. "So, you're the abnormality that Aro sensed," she sighed looking at her. We were all confused. "I knew it would have something to do with you, Edward," she smiled at him, Edward looked disgusted, I grinned. "She's in danger and will cause trouble to us all, it would be best if she came with me back to Italy," she talked bluntly. "Never," Edward was so stiff as he answered Jane's request. "Very well, when trouble strikes, I warned you."


	5. Searching Blindly

**I promise this chapter will make a whole lot more sense!! Sorry for the bit of a wait...so busy...anyway, this is where the story gets good! (I hope) I'll stop going on and on and get on with the story already. Sorry if I spelled something wrong. That's not exactly my strongest point. **

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Bella POV_**

Everyone kind of just stood around after Jane left. Mia spoke first. "What did we do wrong?" I was guessing she wondered if she was an illegal object. "Aren't newborns allowed?" she scrunched up her face in deep thought. I would have answered, but I didn't feel informed enough to do so, and I stood still watching all of this conversation go on. Edward did reply. A fitting expert, I might add.

"Volturi do allow newborns. The Quiluetes however..." I watched as the creases on Mia's face roll away. And then those creases returned as fast as they disappeared. "Yes, well I bet she does...No, that's not supposed to be how the Volturi works but she's a little annoyed by our family," I could tell that Mia was asking questions left and right. Quickly, Mia ran out of questions and Edward asked if I would like to go home. I accepted. The car ride was quick and quiet.

As Edward cut the engine, I muttered, "I knew something like this would happen," Edward turned to look at me puzzled, "With my luck, something like this is bound to happen right?" Edward frowned.

"It's not your fault you know. Everything that's happened is NOT your fault. You should never blame yourself. Never." His voice was gentle, yet demanding. "Did you know that Mia think she's at fault for all this, too? You and her are more alike than you think. This is just life...or something of the kind. It happens," he shrugged. "See you tomorrow?" He was obviously ending this kind of uncomfortable topic. I nodded and opened the door just before Edward was there holding it for me. I ran up to the door, slipped in, and slammed the door.

**_Alice POV_**

Mia groaned. I looked at her quizzically. "She gives me a headache. It hurts." She stumbled up the stairs and closed herself in her newly refurbished room. I sighed. Wondering about Jane and her words were problematic to me, too. Then, ZOOM. Mia was shaking and her eyes were rolled back. Convulsing and limp. Ugh. Thank god it was over. **(If you don't know, Alice just had a vision.)** It was extremely strange. Panic wasn't something I wanted to make so I didn't tell anyone. Except Jasper. He didn't show any difference around Edward or anyone else, but stuck to her side like glue. He and I kept my vision out of our thoughts.

The door whizzed open and shut. I whirled around. Carlisle was back from visiting the Denali Coven. He had brought a friend. Carlisle grinned at all the curiosity. "This is Robert. He just recently found Tanya. Robert, this is Esme, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Mia."

Mia gasped and her eyes widened then squinted. "Robert? Robert Kalidera? Oh my god, this is what happened?! I thought you moved to Australia!" He grinned and nodded. Well, obviously Mia knew him.

"Mia I _have_ missed you." He reached out to hug Mia and she ran into his arms. Her eyes glazed over. Voluntarily. She gasped and her eyes went from glazed to rolled back. Robert stared at her in shock as she shook in his arms. I winced and Edward moaned. Robert snapped out of his daze, scooped her up and placed her on the couch. "What...?" he trailed off.

"What is your most prominent memory?" Edward was swift and urgent as he spoke.

"It was when-" Edward cut him off.

"How about before that?" He nodded at Robert. "She does that." Mia had stopped shaking and was just limp. I asked Edward to explain in my head. "It happened to Robert right before he was transformed. You knew about this before?!" I apologized in my mind, "You should have told me!" he sighed. He glanced at Mia. She looked kind of like she was sleeping. Robert was sitting at her side, worried. "When will she come to?"

"Just a few minutes," I promptly replied. I thought Jane's words over again. I sighed.

**_Edward POV_**

Mia's eyelids flickered the opened wide. She sat up quickly. She stared at Robert's face. "Oh, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." She hugged him. He was extremely hesitant. "Don't worry. I was stupid and searched on purpose." He still hesitated a little but hugged her tighter. I was relieved. She had given all of us (Perhaps Alice was exempt?) a scare. I snuck a peek at Robert and Mia. They were still cutting off each other's circulation. Robert released Mia, even though he didn't want to. Mia sighed and hung on but slowly relaxed and then dropped her arms to her sides. Something was happening in front of my eyes. Love. I detected another mind and tried to reach it but before I unscrambled my thoughts a horrible roar ripped through the air. Robert was yelling in his head. _Not them. Not now, Not her. _

**Sorry if I spelled something wrong. That's not exactly my strongest point. I didn't choose the name Robert becuase of Robert Pattinson. I have just always loved the name Robert. And if some of the words seem vaguely familiar, it could be close to the words in Breaking Dawn. I just finished it so don't blame me of plagerizing because really I think those kind of words are only in their dialogue.**


	6. Awakenings

**Sorry for the wait. I just haven't had time to work on this with school and all. Okay, so here goes...**

**Chapter 6**

**_Mia POV_**

Glass shattered and the wind whipped shards at everyone. We were all ducking by the time they would have made contact with us but still. Robert and I scrunched up in a ball and waited to rise. Two shadows crossed over me. My whole family stood. There were two tall vampires, their eyes glowering with red anger at Robert. He winced and I gripped his hand. They were both men, one slim and white blond and another muscular and dark. Their anger was tangible and billowed around us, swirling and arousing madness. They smiled. It was beautiful in a scary way. Then they pounced, grinning evilly the entire time. They were both aimed for Robert but he was too fast for them. He pulled me along, too. The string beans cheek brushed against my calf and I froze. His touch caught me off guard. Bits and pieces flashed. A group of four, including these two men, attacking Robert. Tanya and her sisters fighting against them to save the innocent. The skinny one biting Robert and his writhing. Two vampires being burned. I slammed back into reality. Why had Carlisle not known about this? The dark one stared at me, they had recovered from their miss. He and the blond leaped at Robert and I simultaneously. A painful scream ricocheted off the walls. There lie the slim blond lying underneath Emmet's tight grip. I got up and I was so mad that I pushed Emmett aside and shoved the little booger out the window. He went flying and I hadn't even pushed that hard. It was strange. When I wasn't mad, I wasn't abnormally fast or strong. Well, at least for a vampire. I was thinking about throwing the big one, too. Then he just straightened up from his crouch and just sped away, in the direction of where the skinny one had sailed. I sighed. I felt drained and dizzy. Robert caught me as I spiraled down into a cloud of darkness.

**_Edward POV_**

Amelia was an abnormality, all right. No necessarily a bad one...but one all the same. She had been strong, fast as she literally kicked the killers out. It was the anger. I heard her think about it to herself. It seemed the anger drained her...a lot. I worried over her but I knew it was nothing horrible because of Alice's sixth sense. She was still out when I left for school the next morning. Ugh...school. That was the annoying part of my life outside of the house walls. Bella was almost late to school and I laughed. She glared at me. You would have thought I had killed her hamster or something. My first periods went by in a snap. What a bore. Lunch was easy. I sat with Bella and we talked. Finally, she brought up Amelia. "So...where is she? Did she go hunting? What...?" I smiled at her face. She raised her eyebrows and waited.

"Love, I could tell you now but your friends might over hear," I played with her. She whined and said, "Please?" so many times. It was all so adorable. So I told her. The entire story. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry...or was it anger?

**_Mia POV_**

I was energized as soon as I woke from my trance. Esme was the only one that was inside the house at he moment so I told her about Robert's fuzzy past. she listened closely, her forehead creasing with worry ever so often. Esme, of course, told Carlisleand Carlisle called for the whole family to discuss. Robert included. "Mia." someone whispered across the table.

"Hmmm? " I lifted my head. My eyes locked in a stare with Rob. I got lost in the stare that I didn't exactly hear Rob's comment.

"I can leave," he sighed, his body emanating sorrow, "They'll come after me and they now know who you are. It'll be dangerous and they'll come after you," he sighed agian.

I shook my head, "That's not going to happen. I'm not being leftand neither are you, and that's final," I couldn't just let him leave!

"But..." I shook my head again. Why was he being so persistent? "No is no. I am going to stick to your side, and there's no way you can shake me," I loved him too much to lose him.

**_Bella POV_**

Lately, Rob has never left Mia alone. I don't think she minded but it's a little bit of a nuisance when Alice drag me and Mia shopping. Today, however, Mia and I were alone coming home from an actual shopping trip. Alice had taken the convertible and I drove Mia in my truck. It was Alice's deal to let me drive if I go shopping. I agreed. I stomped on the pedal to make the old car stop. The light turned green. I eased forward. Then I saw the big truck. Speeding along the intersecting road was a huge gas truck. Heading towards my tiny red truck.

**Everyone who reviews, favorites, or alerts shall get a cookie!!**


End file.
